FELIZ PRIMER ANIVERSARIO!
by Usagi.forever
Summary: Usa y Mamoru cumplen un año de noviazgo, solo que Usa esta un dilema no sabe que hacer en esta fecha tan especial...


**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, esta vez es una historia corta, que en lo personal para mi significa mucho; como sabrán quien narra es Usagi, es mi personaje preferido, por lo que lo siempre aparecerá en mis historias como personaje principal..**

**Sin tantas vueltas, les dejo esto, espero les agrade...**

**Besos!**

* * *

**¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

¡Un año! ¿Pueden creer eso?… un año…

Nuevamente aquí estoy, hablando conmigo misma como una loca, hundida en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución a esto que me da vueltas.

Un año… Estoy por cumplir un año de noviazgo y estoy aquí sola, en mi cuarto, recostada pensando que puedo le puedo dar en este primer aniversario, me gustaría regalarle algo especial, único, algo que al verlo se dé cuenta de lo feliz que he sido durante este tiempo que he compartido con él. Algo que le diga cuán importante es para mí, que al momento de entregarlo pueda sentir todo el amor que tengo para compartirlo con él. Ya he pensado en muchas cosas, he descartado infinidad de opciones y no encuentro aun ese detalle que sea capaz de transmitir todo lo que siento.

Ha pasado tanto de que estoy pensando en lo mismo, que ya no sé ni qué hora es y la verdad no deseo saberlo, solo sé que hoy debo de tener una respuesta a lo que yo misma me he preguntado tanto… ¿Qué le puedo regalar en nuestro primer aniversario? He tenido toda clase de ideas, desde las más comunes hasta las más tontas, llaveros, carteras, cinturones, ropa, una gorra, zapatos, algún accesorio para su carro o su cuarto y simplemente no creo que sea lo mejor, no es cualquier fecha por lo tanto no quiero darle cualquier cosa, he pensado incluso en no darle nada, simplemente decirle cuanto lo amo…. Pero incluso eso, no me es suficiente, él sabe que lo amo… y yo no quiero decirle algo que ya sabe… lo que quiero es que sepa que es más que eso….

Necesito demostrarle que mi amor por él va más allá de lo que él pueda imaginar, que por él soy capaz de todo, de enfrentarme a lo que sea si él está a mi lado, que si soy mejor persona es porque él me inspira a serlo, me da el aliento para desear serlo. Quiero que sepa que a su lado he sido y seguiré siendo muy feliz y estoy completamente segura de que solo puedo ser feliz con él, me siento segura, protegida, en paz, me siento completa. Que esto que me hace sentir, es único, especial e irrepetible; que en cuanto lo conocí, mi mundo cambio por completo. Yo siempre soñé con el amor, con ese amor sublime que solo se conoce una sola vez y con una sola persona, pero del que yo pensé que nunca encontraría, que no era real, que solo era producto de mi imaginación y mis sueños… y sin esperarlo apareció el, rompiendo todos mis esquemas y que me hacía sentir algo tan hermoso y desconocido a la vez, algo que me atemorizaba, si me atemorizaba, porque nunca pensé que alguien completamente desconocido pudiera colarse de tal manera en mi vida.

Todo fue tan rápido, que sin darme cuenta ya le había entregado mi corazón por completo, sin saber si sería algo reciproco, sin saber si me lastimaría, y eso me daba miedo. Pero no fue así, descubrí que él me correspondía y desde entonces no he sabido hacer otra cosa más que amarlo. Es la razón de mi felicidad, de mí existir y mi más grande sueño es compartir mi vida a su lado, formar una familia y tenernos el uno al otro siempre…

Eso y más es todo lo que él me hace sentir, pero no sé como hacérselo saber… ¿decirle personalmente? Mmm, no creo, no me saldrían las palabras… una carta… podría ser… pero… no sabría como entregársela, es que me pone nerviosa, no sé si se da cuenta o no, pero aún me pone nerviosa, es por eso que quisiera obsequiarle algo, algún detalle, pero debe ser algo con lo que pudiera transmitirle aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que me hace sentir…. Sin embargo me siento atrapada… no sé que podría ser, además si pienso en mis finanzas, se pone peor la cosa…

Aunque pensándolo detenidamente… creo tener una idea… no sé qué tan buena resulte, pero me ha estado rondando en mi cabecita… sí... eso haré….

Es hora de salir de aquí, porque el tiempo no espera a nadie y la fecha se acerca; además... creo... tengo la ligera sospecha de que se me pasó mencionar que nuestro aniversario es mañana…

Ups!


End file.
